


Sip of Chaos

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, enjoy Clyde's descent into evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: “You want me to be a villain.”“You don’t realize how powerful you are Clyde. You were MADE to be a villain. And the Freedom Pals are too stupid to realize this. Too stupid to realize the power you have, what you could do. They beat both of us when we were younger, but together? Join me Clyde.""Is this really happening?"“Only if you want it to Clyde."





	Sip of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @art-the-hivemind on Tumblr and his amazing Clutters Chaos/Mosquito sketches and art.

Clyde sipped the shitty diner coffee and winced as the acidity in it stung his split lip. He sighed as he stared out the window, stared at his beat-up car in the vacant parking lot. This wasn’t his normal after-battle hangout, this wasn’t even in the city. He just drove blindly after the meeting, reluctant on returning to his empty apartment, dozens of texts and calls ignored.

Token or Wendy could find him easily using his phone, Timmy could certainly find him mentally. In seconds, Jimmy could find his location. With each passing minute, he began to relax as none of the Freedom Pals went through the drastic measures in finding him. He needed alone time, especially after what had happened.

It was just a robbery. Some punk kid with a meth problem that, for once, wasn’t caused by the addictive coffee Tweak Bros still shilled out, despite the son cutting all contact because of that particular reason.

WonderTweek and he had the upper hand, the element of surprise on the kid. But the guy was more jittery than the Elemental on a bad coffee day and slipped out of his grasp, using a hidden knife and slicing at the blonde.

Tweek was fine, Toolshed using his healing skills to treat the wound, but the guy had escaped. He was berated by both SuperCraig and mocked one too many times by Coon lamenting that his bug powers were lame and useless, before he just stormed out of the base, unshed tears pooling at his eyes.

It would have been predictable to head to his apartment or any of the restaurants he ate at. Clyde had ripped his gear off and flung it in the backseat as he picked a direction and drove, only stopping when his stomach couldn’t be ignored any further.

———————————–

Clyde angrily stabbed at his pie, cursing the fate of being stuck with probably some of the lamest powers bequeathing a superhero. He talked to and controlled mosquitoes and sucked blood to heal himself. Up until a particular bad mission with Catscratch, a former Raisins girl that had gained powers as well, he could fly unaided as well. He wore artificial wings now, a product of Token’s hard work. The nubs on his back where his wings used to be still ached each time the harness rubbed against one if he hadn’t strapped his gear on right.

Cartman didn’t have to keep rubbing it in that he was useless. He already knew that for a fact. It was only because they were grade-school friends that he was even still on the team. Sent on the “baby missions” to still say he actually did something productive.

Why was he still with Freedom Pals? Already thirty and he felt he was getting too old and too beat up for this shit, both from fighting and getting yelled at and mocked each time. Would it matter if he just left?

“Clyde?”

Clyde looked up, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, before he recognized the bright blue eyes of the blonde man standing in front of him. The slight scar on the left eye sealed his confirmation.

“Butters?”

The blonde grinned and sat down in the booth, opposite of Clyde. “I go by my real name now. Leo. Way more professional than Butters as far as business deals go. But…for friends, you can still use it.”

Clyde nodded as he set his fork down. “So what’s a professional like you doing in some diner in the middle of nowhere late at night? I'm sure you're used to much fancier places than this.”

Butters shook his head. “I go to them, but there's nothing like sinking your teeth into a cheap greasy burger. I thought I could make it without eating until I got to South Park, but I'm glad I didn't since I got to see you. I’ve read about you fellas. Who knew your superpowers you made up when we were ten would actually manifest?”

Clyde grimaced as he nodded. “Yeah. It’s wonderful.”

“That doesn’t sound convincing. You were the most into the game when we played. You were gross, but I had always admired your enthusiasm and how much you went all out into your character. Reminded me of how much I put myself into being Professor Chaos.”

Clyde sighed and closed his eyes. “It… It’s a whole lot different when the powers are real Butters. It’s kind of hard to be enthusiastic when you’re definitely the weakest member of the team. When you have the lamest powers and can’t even keep the one beneficial one you have. When you can’t even fucking keep a hold of some punk so our Elementalist can zap him and he’s the one that ends up getting hurt. When you get yelled at and mocked each time we have a damn meeting.”

The tears were definitely falling now. Clyde didn’t care. Clyde didn’t care that he was in a diner in the middle of nowhere, crying his eyes out in front of a childhood friend he hadn’t seen since high school.

He was pulled into a hug and Clyde realized that Butters had moved into his booth seat. Butters rubbed his back, taking special care to gently rub at the small bumps where Clyde’s former wings had jutted out from his body. He closed his eyes as he leaned into the hug.

“Feeling better?”

Clyde could only nod as he rode out the waves of emotion. He pulled away a few minutes later. “Thanks Butters. Sorry for that. It’s been a rough night.”

“Sounds like you’ve had quite a few of those.”

“I’ve been thinking of just quitting. Just go back to being regular Clyde Donovan and actually get a job I can work full time at instead of part time. The others have better powers to deal with everything that’s thrown at them. That’s how it’s been the last few years anyway.”

Butters put his hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “Gee, I hate seein’ you so down Clyde. Hey…I’ve got something for ya.”

The blonde pulled out a business card and a pen, writing a number on the back, before handing it to the brunette. “I came back to South Park to open up a business here. If you do decide to quit being a superhero, I’ve got a full time position for you if you want it.”

Clyde took the card and nodded. “I’ll consider it Butters. Thank you. I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’ll give it my all.”

Butters smiled. “Don’t beat yourself up like this Clyde. You’ve definitely got skills that will be useful.”

—————————————-

Clyde gripped the business card in his hand, re-checking the address he had written on the back once he had called Butters a week later. The building he was standing in front of was lackluster, just like his “retirement” party the others had thrown.

Store bought cake with a hastily scribbled message on it; he wasn’t even important enough for Tweek to bake him one. Jimmy had promised to hang out with him one weekend. Half-hearted words of good luck and encouragement. Craig hadn’t even spoken to him.

This really felt like the time Cartman had banished him from the fantasy game they were playing and everyone refused to speak to him. Was he really that hated?

He left his suit and gear at the base without Token prompting him to. He knew the man would want his tech back and Clyde had no intention to ever return.

———————————-

“You must be Clyde. The boss has been expecting you!”

Clyde looked around the building as the young man that had greeted him at the door led him through. It was definitely nicer inside than from what he saw of the outside. The place looked busy as people worked in the various jobs he could see. He was impressed that Butters had put all this together in just a week, but the blonde had always had a knack for successful business ventures since they were kids. Butters was only thirty and was already a multi-millionaire with business deals across the world.

The man gestured to two large double doors. “He’s waiting for you. Just head on in.”

The office was impressive with large comfortable couches and chairs. The walls were covered in certificates and framed newspaper clippings. Butters himself was sitting at his desk, going through the many papers strewn on the surface. He looked up and grinned as he saw the brunette.

“I sure had hoped you would take me up on my offer. I would have hated losing out on your talents Clyde.”

Clyde snorted and shook his head. “I don’t have much Butters. Got an English major and can tell you the latest fashions in shoes. Pretty intimate with a mop. So if it’s anything in those categories, I’m your man.”

“Grunt work is so beneath you Clyde. You’re way more important than that. First things first, we need to get your measurements for your new suit. You can’t just work in a shirt and jeans. Come with me.”

Clyde got another look at the building as Butters led him further in. People on phones, people typing at computers, the further they got in seemed to double with the amount of people working.

“So what exactly _**IS**_ my job gonna be Butters?”

Butters grinned. “Well…you’ll be my second in command, my vice president if you want to get technical. You’ll also be overseeing a special division of the company that should be ready in about a week or so. They’ll only listen to you.”

Clyde furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “Butters, shouldn’t you have someone more qualified to be your vice president of whatever all this is? I’m hardly management material. Shit, I’ve been passed over for a manager position like five times in the seven years I had worked at my old job.”

“You did quit that right? This will be a full time position.”

Clyde nodded. “Yeah…got more of a going away party there than my Mosquito retirement party. At least they took the cake out of the plastic container. The Freedom Pals were way too busy to really throw one. Half of them didn’t even show up. Too busy investigating a break-in at some government building.”

Butters hummed and opened a door. “Alright Clyde. These guys will be taking your measurements. Any color preferences for suits?”

Clyde looked around the room, seeing the shelves full of cloth. Sewing machines were were being used in a corner, while long pieces of material were being cut into patterned shapes. “Um…browns? Darker reds. Anything dark really. I kind of just want to blend in, not draw attention to myself.”

“Alright! You heard him boys! Dark colors to blend in! Get to it!”

—————————————

The week off had been wonderful. Clyde had honestly not remembered the last time he fully had enjoyed a day off, both from his job and from missions. There had always been something going on, be it the back to school rush or some burglary they needed to stop.

Speaking of, Clyde had noticed the shift and wondered if the others had picked it up like he had. Petty theft burglaries were dwindling for the first time in years, however there had been several small breeches of online security in some of the local businesses and an animal research facility had been broken into. Tupperware and Call Girl were probably working overtime just to figure out what the cause of it was.

He sighed and turned off his TV. It wasn’t his place to think of this stuff anymore. He was just a civilian now. And he needed to get ready to start his first day as Vice President for a company that he still didn’t know what exactly was for.

—————————–

Clyde adjusted his tie and smoothed out the well tailored suit, feeling like an impostor in his as he watched Butters looking him over out of the corner of his eye. The blonde looked way better in a suit than he did.

“My people do really good work. They do all my suits, down to every last specification I give them. You look really good in that Clyde.”

Clyde could only nod, still feeling that any minute, Butters would laugh and tell him this was all a joke. This was too good to be true. His hands felt clammy as he shook hands with people that should have his position, not him.

The entire day was spent walking around the different departments and meeting people, introducing himself and shaking hands. It felt wrong to be addressed as Mr. Donovan. That had been his father before his passing, not Clyde. Clyde didn’t feel worthy in being addressed as his last name with a Mr. tacked in front.

“You want to take a break? Looks like you need it.”

They retreated back into Butters’s office, the blonde locking the doors behind him.

Clyde sat down on the couch and shakily put his head in his hands. “I can’t do this. I’m a fake.”

There was a chuckle and the couch dipped beside him. “You haven’t even done anything yet Clyde. It’s only the first day. You’ll feel more comfortable with this after a few weeks.”

“Easy for you to say. I don’t have several successful businesses by the age of thirty like you do. You don’t go into an emotional eating binge after a failed mission where your best friend basically cuts all contact with you. Or have co-workers care more about you than your own friends you’ve known all your life. You’ve got a wonderful thing here Butters. I’ll only just fuck it up like I do everything else.”

“Stop.”

Clyde gasped as Butters grabbed his chin, forcing him to look in the blonde’s dark blue eyes. The man stared angrily at him and Clyde was too scared to look away.

“Stop beating yourself up Clyde. This isn’t you. I know you’re emotional but that’s not all your personality is. You were vibrant, full of life and energy. Always ready to be there for your friends, always ready to head first into a new plan or game with such power and conviction. Where’s that Clyde now?”

Clyde forced himself to close his eyes. “Died. He died when I got these powers. He died when I became the joke to the Freedom Pals. You never see an article about Mosquito saving the day. It was always the more popular ones. Mysterion, Coon, fucking Captain Diabetes got a front page article before me. People hate mosquitoes. Gross, full of diseases, more of a liability than helpful. No one wants to say their favorite superhero is the dumb guy with dumb bug powers.”

“They’re not dumb Clyde and neither are you. I know you were the one that really solved Query’s riddles and puzzles.”

“You know about Qu-”

Butters smirked. “I told you that I had read up about all you fellas. My mom and Dougie when he was still living here sent me the newspaper every week while I was in college and starting my businesses. I clipped and kept every article about you guys. Kenny’s smart, but I know he didn’t even read half the books you read. Cartman can’t spell to save his life. You figured them out and they took the credit, didn’t they?”

Clyde shook as he tried to not let tears fall. “Q-Query was our biggest villain at the time. We agreed that it would be a bigger impact to the city’s morale if Mysterion and Coon had saved the day.”

“All while pushing the _**REAL**_ hero off to the sidelines. You did so much for them and this was how they repaid you. You’re so much more than what they made you believe Clyde. If I had known they were treating you the way they had treated me…”

Butters removed his hand from Clyde’s chin and stood up. “Would you like to see the other job you’ll be doing?”

————————————-

Butters kept his arm draped around Clyde’s back as they walked down the long hallway behind the secret door in the office. He rubbed Clyde’s neck and shoulder gently as the brunette tried to ease the anxiety he was feeling.

“Remember that time we played that fantasy game? Where you totally made the game much more exciting with those zombies? You were pretty terrifying with that large fortress and being able to recruit all those kids to be your army.”

Clyde smiled at the memory. “Craig was the only one that said it was bullshit that I was banished. He still talked to me. That’s why he joined my side at the end.”

“I would have too you know. I was tired of being Cartman’s punching bag. But I just had to be the Paladin. I had to stay on the side of good for the game. If I had been Chaos though…”

“Heh. Your Chaos Kids made up half of each of the Human and Elf armies. If both our forces had combined, we probably would have been unstoppable. That giant robot you made was amazing. Covering the town in Legos was a genius plan.”

Butters squeezed Clyde’s shoulder as he led him into a room. “That’s the Clyde I remember. That’s the Clyde I want back.”

Clyde heard the familiar buzzing before the lights had turned on. His eyes grew wide as he saw the enclosed habitats, saw the swarms of mosquitoes in each glass case. He turned around sharply. “What the hell is this Butters?”

“I told you that you’d have a special division with charges that will only listen to you. Did I not?”

“Why the hell does this company, whatever the hell it does, need mosquitoes for?”

Butters chuckled. “Imports and exports. But really…it’s just a cover to what we really do here.”

“And that is!?”

“Finish what you and I started when we were kids. Take over the world and rule it the way we see fit.”

Clyde took a step back as he breathed heavily. “Butters…that’s… That’s fucking… The Freedom Pals-”

“-can’t fucking stop us this time Clyde! Don’t you see? With both our combined powers, we can win this time.”

“You…never stopped being Professor Chaos…did you?”

Butters shook his head and closed the distance between him and Clyde, putting his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “I needed the power and money to keep everything running in the foreground while I worked behind the scenes. This has been a long plan in the making Clyde. And with your help, I can make it a reality.”

“You want me to be a villain.”

Butters grinned. “Now you’re seeing the picture. I mean…isn’t that what usually happens in the comics? There’s always one hero that decides to switch sides. Turn rogue because of the cards dealt to him.”

Clyde shook his head. “I can’t do what you do Butters…Chaos. Literally any other Pal would have been a better choice.”

“No. It had to be you.”

“Me.”

“You don’t realize how powerful you are Clyde. You suck blood and could easily suck a man dry of his. You could order your mosquito swarms to do the same. And all the diseases they carry? You could cause an epidemic and only you would be able to tell them to stop. You were _**MADE**_ to be a villain Clyde. And the Freedom Pals were too fucking stupid to realize this. Too stupid to think that maybe they shouldn’t treat someone like garbage that literally created a zombie army for the exact same fucking reason.”

Clyde would have fallen had Butters not had a grip on his shoulders. “Is this really happening?”

“Only if you want it to Clyde. I’ll accept either answer, but I will ask if the answer is no, that you’ll still allow me to continue my plans. Regardless of your answer, you’ll still be my second in command for the company. I’m not taking that away from you.”

Clyde licked his dry lips as he stared into bright blue eyes. “I’ll need a new suit made. I left mine with Token before he could ask me for his tech back.”

“Already taken care of. When I said my guys made all my suits, I also meant my Chaos uniform as well. You’re going to love what they designed for you.”

Clyde nodded. “I’ll need some adjustments made if it has wings then. The harness dug into my wing nubs if it shifted and caused me a lot of pain.”

Butters narrowed his eyes. “Oh those. That’s right. Do you trust me Clyde?”

“You literally just asked me to be a villain and I more or less said yes.”

The blonde chuckled and nodded. “Alright smartass. Now that _**IS**_ the Clyde I remember coming back. Didn’t you think it was weird that everything else healed when you drank blood except for your wings? The loss of wings is one thing, but the areas should have healed up if they didn’t grow back. There’s something in those spots, something metallic. I felt them when my electrical energy reacted in the diner.”

“Let me guess, you got powers too. You’re getting them out, right?”

“It’s gonna hurt. Just warning you. I’ve got some blood for you in the freezer to drink to heal yourself.”

Clyde scoffed. “I’ve had this pain for five years now Butters. I still clearly remember the day that my wings were shredded beyond healing. Still remember being in excruciating pain as my wings refused to heal. Getting forcefully held down by both Craig and Scott while Tweek numbed my back and the rest of them ripping out what was left while I sobbed and screamed. I passed out halfway through. I guess that’s when they put whatever these are in my back. I want them gone if that’s been the reason I haven’t had a good night’s rest in ages.”

“We’ll go back to the office to do it then.”

————————–

It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. Four small metal balls that were no doubt Token’s tech laid in a small candy dish on the table. Clyde tried to focus on them, but the gentle head massage Butters was giving him as well as being full from the blood he drank to heal was lulling him into a relaxed state.

“There’s definitely wires in the balls, probably some sort of GPS in one of them. I’ll find out what their purpose was while you sleep. It looks like you need it. You’re not feeling any pain, are you?”

Clyde shook his head as best he could while his head laid in the man’s lap. He could feel the ripped flesh on his back knit and heal itself but it was only an intense tingling sensation. The balls had blocked his natural wings from reforming after all the dead tissue of his shredded wings had been removed. It had been far too long to reverse the damage done. Even with the balls removed, his wings would not reform.

He was fine with it. He couldn’t even remember how it felt to fly with his natural wings anyway. And Butters had assured him that the new wings that were made for him would be ten times better than the ones Token had made.

“I honestly can’t believe you said yes to my plans. Why did you say yes?”

Clyde grabbed the hand that Butters had draped across the side of his body, squeezing it slightly. “You need my help. You want my help. No one’s actively wanted that in a long time. And you gave me a choice to say yes or no to that. You gave me break in the dull and boring life I lived. I’ve been a disappointment to a lot of people in the last few years. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

He closed his eyes as Butters kept running his fingers through his hair. “I missed it too. The dark side of me. That was the first and only time that they were all afraid of me, afraid of what I could do. I hadn’t realized how much they had broke me down until you built my confidence back up. I want to see your plans succeed Butters. And I’m glad I’ll be there every step of the way.”

Clyde was almost asleep when a thought crossed his mind. “Butters? Did you have other plans in mind if you did manage to convince another Freedom Pal instead of me? In case I said no or tried to fight you?”

“It was always you Clyde. No one else. I did mean it when I said it had to be you. I would have made another solo plan if you had said no. Also…know that I would have been very reluctant to fight you.”

“Why?”

Butters chuckled. “The girls in high school weren’t the only ones checking you out.”

Clyde shifted so that he was laying on his back. He looked up at Butters as best as he could. “Dude.”

“It’s true.”

“Do you still-”

“Yes.”

Clyde closed his eyes and groaned. “You know how many damn failed Tinder and Grindr dates I’ve been on in the last…seven or so years? I’m not exactly a catch, no matter who I was in high school. You’re a millionaire and very attractive. You could have any guy or girl you want.”

“I know. I want you. Do you want a first date? I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. And when I say that, I mean it. You wanna go to Japan? I can put our plans on hold and we can go on a weekend trip to the Bahamas.”

“If you want me Butters, you’re getting the full Clyde Donovan package. I haven’t changed since we were younger. So…first date? We’re going to Taco Bell. Think you can afford that?”

“Hmm…might have to dig in the couch cushions for loose change for that.”

—————————–

“Butters! Dude! The fucking green sauce!”

“Don’t you have enough?”

Clyde looked down to the mini cups that had lined the table and chuckled. “No, not those. The _other_ green sauce. Do you think the government still has it? There’s something I wanna test.”

Butters shook his head. “They don’t have it. Had my people…liberate it from captivity the first week I was here. I’m sorry I ruined your retirement party.”

“Figured. Oh well. If it hadn’t of been that, it would have been something else. Where’s it at?”

“Back in the building, few rooms down from your special division. So what’s your plan?”

Clyde took a large bite out of his taco. “Let’s finish our date and get back to the building. Then I’ll show you.”

——————————

“So that valve right there is what transports blood to their food tank?”

Butters nodded and set the small container of glowing green liquid on the table. “It’s a series of switches and cutoff points so that no mosquitoes get out when we open the the tube to pour the blood in.”

Clyde nodded as he looked at each of the closed habitats. “I’ll test it in the smallest one. I was wondering if I could still control mosquitoes even if they’re zombified. Theoretically I should, right? If I can’t, we can just squash them. But if I can…”

He grabbed the container and poured the liquid in the tube, being careful to not spill a drop on him despite wearing gloves. The blood in the feeding tank turned a murky brown before changing into a duller green. The mosquitoes in the enclosure still fed from the tank despite the color and probable taste change.

“Now we wait.”

———————————-

“You know that’s both morbid and sweet.”

Clyde’s experiment had worked and now, two weeks later, the brunette had thousands of zombie mosquitoes to control. He was currently telling them to form hearts for Butters as the man worked to incorporate an anti-mind reading device in Clyde’s new gear.

“Just showing you what my babies can do. And now that they can’t die naturally, it will save on breeding. Did you find him yet?”

Butters nodded as he weaved a small wire into the circuit. “It was pretty easy to find the guy. And even easier to lure him into the building. He’s currently in that room you modified.”

Clyde grinned as he ordered his mosquitoes to fly back in the jars he had kept the small group in. “Wanna watch and see what happens? You’ve been working on that for two hours. You need a break Leo.”

“Two more wires and then- You’ll just keep pestering me until I agree, won’t you?”

“We’re safe in the building. None of them even know I’m here. I bet they don’t even know I’ve quit my job and left my apartment to come live in yours. Usually Jimmy texts me regularly, but I guess he’s been to busy. Please?”

Butters put down his tools and stretched. “Alright. I’ll take a break. Only because you want me to.”

———————————-

The guy looked more strung out than the last time Clyde had seen him. He narrowed his eyes as he gripped the jar in his hands.

“Sure you want to do this?”

Clyde nodded. “He’s the one that started all of this. If he hadn’t robbed that place, the chain of events up to now wouldn’t have happened. I probably would still be at a miserable job, feel like utter garbage after every mission, go to bed alone in my shitty apartment. I feel I need to reward him.”

“I’ve got the remote if it doesn’t work. One push and his head explodes.”

“With enough mosquitoes biting him and injecting him with their saliva, it should work. I might be going overboard with this first experiment, but there’s always next time.”

Clyde pushed the button to open the door and he stepped into the room, the door shutting behind him quickly. He walked over to the man who was too tripped out to notice him.

“Hey.”

The man looked up, twitching his eye and sniffing a few times. “No fuck-fucking way. You’re that bug guy, ain’t ya? That super that held me down while the other tried to freeze me. I’ll cut ya like him if you get any closer!”

Clyde smirked as he unscrewed the jar in his hands. “Don’t worry, I won’t get any closer. But…I can’t say the same for my friends. They’re a bit hungry.”

The mosquitoes flew out of the jar and hovered around Clyde, waiting for orders.

The man’s eyes grew wide. “Ah man! This is fucked up! You’re fucked up! No wonder the Freedom Pals kicked you out! That’s why you haven’t been around, right!?”

“What did you say?!”

Clyde angrily stormed over to the man and grabbed him by his grimy shirt. “Repeat what you said.”

The man’s eye twitched. “That’s…heh…that’s been the word around. That you got kicked out for being a shit super. We ain’t seen you around and the Pals ain’t denying it when we ask.”

The next instant, the man was flung to the ground. Clyde glared at the man as the mosquitoes buzzed around him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the vents open and more of his brood flew in.

They hovered in the air, waiting for a command. Clyde chuckled as the sound of buzzing grew louder. He turned around and began walking back to the door.

“Swarm.”

The screams died out soon after.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The clipboard was thrown on the desk, breaking Token out of his thoughts.

“You put him on the rotation again.”

Token groaned and nodded, grabbing the clipboard. “Sorry Wendy. I saw his gear in the corner and thought about him while I was making the schedule.”

“It’s been three months. He’s not coming back. From what we saw at the Stotch Enterprise ribbon cutting a month ago, Clyde’s doing just fine for himself as the vice president of that company.”

Token glared at the woman. “And you still don’t think it’s odd that Butters comes back after years of being gone and just happens to offer Clyde a position that he’s under-qualified for? Or suddenly start a relationship with him?”

Wendy sighed and shook her head. “You seriously never picked up on the huge crush Butters had on Clyde back in high school? I couldn’t decide who eye fucked him more, him or Bebe. It was actually nice to see Clyde happy for once. We could all tell he wasn’t happy doing this anymore.”

“I did what I could for him Wendy. You know that. Catscratch was our first real villain that left lasting damage and changed the game. I can still hear Clyde’s screams and whimpers from that. Timmy and I made the decision to keep him out of the limelight for his own benefit. Put him on the safer missions and made sure he didn’t have any villain gunning for his head like most of us do. Made sure to not put him in a position to get hurt or targeted.”

“Except by his own team. We all know that last mission was the reason he left.”

Token eyed the clothes and robotic wings in the corner. “Why do you even care anyway? You sided with Bebe when she broke up with him.”

“You know that hurt her to do that Token. She loved him, still loves him. But she couldn’t give him children like he wanted. They both knew the risks and complications that could have happened. Their relationship had nothing to do with how Clyde was treated by his own teammates. I would leave too if I was constantly yelled at and mocked.”

Token closed his eyes and sighed. “I know Wendy. We fucked up and failed him. I know I should have told Craig to stop so many times, but I didn’t want him pissed off at me as well. And Cartman…it’s just second nature to ignore most of what he says. It’s too late now to say we’d do better and ask him to come back. I know I should be happy for Clyde. I’m glad he’s able to have a better life now.”

The alarm in the base began to go off and Human Kite appeared on one of the monitors. “We’re gonna need backup out here! Shit…I think we’re dealing with zombies! Actual damn zombies! All Freedom Pals come to our location now!”

Token and Wendy exchanged a look before running off to gear up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Clyde tapped his fingers on his leg as he watched the fight from the monitors. He smirked as the last few Freedom Pals made their presence known and began fighting.

He heard footsteps behind him and the brunette turned around to see Butters in his full Chaos uniform walking up. The two shared a brief kiss, Butters slightly pushing his tongue in Clyde’s mouth, making the man moan.

Butters pulled away and looked at the monitors. “We’ll continue that later tonight. Are they all there yet?”

“The last ones showed up about two minutes ago. I guess we should make our appearance. Help me with my wings?”

Butters held the lightweight pack on Clyde’s back as the brunette adjusted the straps and clicked the harness in place. He took a step back as Clyde made a buzzing noise, signaling the voice recognition in the pack and unfurling the large near-indestructible wings that were curled up within.

“You look good. I almost don’t want to even want to reveal ourselves and just wait until next week and we just retire to bed early.”

Clyde shook his head and chuckled. “The wings were always the sexiest part of me. I can see why our bed seems like the better option. But…it’s been far too long since I talked to my former teammates. From the shocked looks on their faces at the ribbon cutting ceremony a month ago, I know they’re just dying to know how I’ve been doing. And daddy needs to go rescue his children before they end up getting a sample to figure out how to reverse what I’ve done.”

Butters smirked as he put his hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “Very well. Lead the way…Mosquito.”

“Time to cause some Chaos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com


End file.
